Scared but not alone A Pewdiepie fanfic
by ElianaLisa
Summary: Lucy has always had a huge crush on Pewdiepie, but she knows there won't be a chance he will ever know she exists. But when she enters another dimension, she meets someone familiar. Rated M just for safety. Light swearing and violence.
1. Goodbye, world of mine

**AN: Hey, this is my first fanfic, so please don't be too hard. Please note English is not my first language, so there may be some grammatical errors. Thanks for reading and leave a review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pewdiepie or Amnesia**

Chapter One: Goodbye world of mine

Lucy POV

When I came home from school, I immediately threw my bag in the corner of my room. "It's weekend, I have enough time to do my homework later," I thought. I sat behind my laptop and waited impatiently. Finally, my laptop was ready to give me a cure of boredom. Well, it wasn't really boredom since it was some sort of tradition, and I was really looking forward to it. It was time for some PewDiePie. Looking at his account, I saw he had uploaded another video of Amnesia.

It was scary, but he made it bearable thanks to his witty remarks and hilarious laugh. After a few hours of watching and rewatching, my mom yelled I had to come down and eat. I sighed. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom and I love food, but the two don't fit together. My mom is and will always be a horrible cook. That's the reason I'm so skinny. I mean, it's not like I'm anorexic, I'm just very slim. Sometimes, I went out after dinner and just went to McDonalds. My mom doesn't know, and I'd like to keep it that way. Anyway, after I 'ate', I went back upstairs. I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I began to think about Pewdiepie. I had a huge crush on him, but we would never be together. Gosh, he doesn't even know I exist! But, like many other girls, I could dream. And dream I did.

…

When I woke up, I noticed two things. One, this wasn't my bed. Two, this was not my room. Confused, I looked around. I was in a big, dusty room, with bookcases, paintings and a fireplace. I was laying on a rather comfy bed, which was also quite big. I sat up and sneezed. Damn, there was a lot of dust. It even covered the ground! But, that would mean I would be able to see my footprints, right? The thing was, there wasn't a sign I had walked in the room, nor were there anyone elses footprints. I started to panic. Where was I, and how did I get here? I didn't feel safe. Quickly, I jumped out of the bed. As I looked at the stone walls, I thought this room was quite familiar, although I couldn't put my finger on it."Well, if I'm going to explore, I better find something to defend myself with," I thought. After rummaging through several drawers, I found some oil, a knife and a weird bottle. I recognized the bottle, but I didn't know where I ever saw it. As I turned it around, I suddenly remembered. A sense of dread filled me as I realised where I was.


	2. Well, shit

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pewdiepie or Amnesia**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter two: Well, shit

I was in Amnesia! I thought this was just a dream, but something told me it wasn't. it felt too real. With the Laudanum potion in my hand, I began to take deep, calming breaths. No need to hyperventilate right now. it was all for nothing the moment I realised that there would be monsters. "Okay, stay calm, the monsters will hear you."After what seemed like two hours, I could think clearly again. "Okay, I need a backpack."After opening the closet, I found a T-shirt and some sort of big napkin. I put my stuff into the blanket, as I decided to call it, and made a knot. After I clipped it to my pants with a hook key **(AN: I don't know if it's called a hook key, but I hope you understand it a bit. I used google translate soooo...)**, I was ready to go.

I held the knife in my clammy hands and opened the door, bracing myself. I entered a long, creepy hallway. Luckily, there were some torches, because I didn't have a lantern. I took one of the torches and with the knife in one hand and the torch in the other, I continued. While walking, I wondered if there was anybody else here. I stopped. Maybe there was. As I neared the end of the hallway, I heard a growl. Stiffling a scream, I turned around. What I saw there horrified me. The monster, with it's wide eyes and jaw wide open, was coming near me! I let out a soft scream. Okay, maybe it was a little loud. And piercing. Okay, I screamed loudly like the girl I am, happy now? I turned around and ran, frantically looking for an escape, while my improvised knapsack was banging against my leg. I found a metal door and opened it, still screaming. As I closed the door, I noticed there was a key in the keyhole. I almost laughed in relief. I locked the door and slid down to the floor with my back against the icecold door.

As I tried to control my breaths, I could hear the monster grunting and growling. it couldn't get through the door with its claws. After a while it got bored and went away. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and stood up. Shit, I had dropped the torch while running and I didn't want to open the door to get another one. Luckily there were some candles in this room. I was in a room, with a bed and a door that I thought led to another room. I quickly went to investigate it, because maybe there was a monster that could come through. As I carefully opened the door, I was surprised to find a small bathroom with a shower, a sink and a toilet. if it worked was another thing, but at least it was there. As I walked back into the other room, I saw something I hadn't noticed before.

There was someone laying on the bed! Shit, was this person dead, alive or a monster? I honestly couldn't tell. With the knife in my hand I slowly crept up to the bed. As I came closer, I saw a pluck of dirty blond hair. Okay, so no monster. Unless they have hair, but I didn't think so. Now was the question, was he/she alive or dead? I didn't see any blood, but that didn't say much. As I looked some more, I noticed the blanket rising and falling. Conclusion: alive person here! I decided against leaving, because this was a nice and safe room, and I needed some company. I decided to wait. I sat at the table I didn't notice before and waited.

After half an hour or so, the person in the bed began moving restlessly. Maybe it was a good idea to wake him/her up. I went near the bed and whispered: "Hey, wake up, I mean no harm." No reaction. Apparantly, this was a deep sleeper. I didn't think that will come in handy in here. "Hey, wake up," I said. The person let out a scream and sat up. I backed up a few steps and looked at the person with caution. He (yep, definately male) let out another scream and ran to the other side of the room. As he looked at me with frantic eyes I saw blue eyes, shaggy blond hair and a bit of a beard. Wait a minute, that was Pewdiepie! "Pewdiepie?", I said hesitating. His eyes lit up and he smiled. "Hey, you're a bro!" I nodded. "My name is Lucy", I said. "Well, I'm Felix, but you already know that." I laughed. "Yeah, I think everyone knows." He came a little closer. "So, you're stuck in here too, huh?" "Yeah, I guess so."

Inside I was fainting. I met Pewdiepie! Okay, it wasn't in the best circumstances, but I still met him! "So, um, yeah, what are we going to do now?", I asked. "Well, I guess we stay here, it has a huge bed, a bathroom and some food! Plus, it's a metal door, so it's safe." "Yeah, it's pretty awesome. Hey, what kind of supplies do you have?" He scratched his neck. "Um, I have some food, some tinkerboxes and a lantern, but I don' have any oil." "Oh, no problem, I found some oil. It's not much, but it's better than nothing", I said. He brightened up. "That's awesome, although I don't think we're going to explore soon." I agreed, I was still way too scared. Suddenly, there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "So, tell me about yourself."

**Sorry to end it here guys, I promise I'll update soon. I got the storyline in my head, so I'll probably complete this. Please review! Also, if you find a grammatical error or something, don't be shy and just let me know. I can handle it. See you next time!**


	3. More introductions

**Okay, I forgot to mention something last time, Marzia isn't in here. I really love her, but I don't know how to place her in the story. So, if you're a big fan of Marzia, she's not in here. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pewdiepie or Amnesia. I do own the anxious, weird-thinking Lucy.**

Chapter 3

"_So, tell me about yourself."_

I just stared at him. Well, I couldn't do anything else, I was still too baffled. I mean, it's Pewdiepie! I knew I should treat him like a normal person, he always said that in his videos, but I just couldn't. "Um, are you alright?", he said. Shit, now he tthought I was crazy. I better said something. "Um, um, yeah, I, I'm okay", I stuttered. "Soooooo, are you going to tell me about yourself?" "Um, my name is Lucy." "Yeah, you already said that." Shit, why couldn't I act like a normal person? This wasn't my normal behaviour! Come on Lucy, man up. "O, yeah, sorry about that. Well, I play tennis and I, um, I have a part-time job at some restaurant." He smiled. "You don't have to be nervous you know, I'm just a normal guy." "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm still a bit overwhelmed, I just never thought I would end up in Amnesia. And I still don't know if we will ever get out of here." Suddenly my eyes filled with tears, threatening to spill over. Oh no! I couldn't cry! I quickly swiped them away, but to no avail. Felix had already seen them. "Hey, are you alright?" I gave a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." "Lucy, you can't be 'fine', don't think I didn't see your tears. It's alright to cry, but will you tell me why? Is it something I said?" Aw, he was too sweet. "No, it's not your fault, it's just, I don't know how I got here, and I certainly don't know how I'm supposed to get out of here. I don't like it here, even though it seems safe. I just want to go home." Now I was really crying. Silent tears streamed down my face, and I couldn't stop the sob that tore itself out of my throat. "Hey now, it's alright. C'mere." Felix opened his arms and pulled me in a hug. I stiffened. Okay, meeting Pewdiepie was one thing, but hugging him? This was going far beyond my wildest fantasies. He drew back and gave me a hesistant look. "I'm sorry, was that too much? I didn't want to invade any personal space." "O, no, it was alright, just, you know, unexpected." I smiled at him, still a bit intimidated. In my head, I was silently screaming at myself. _Why the hell did you have to stiffen! You could've enjoyed that hug, instead of basically pushing him away! _He looked at me. "So, you got any ideas? I mean, we can't just sit here sulking." "I know, but I don't really feel like leaving this room just yet. I think it's the safest room in the whole castle. Let's play 20 questions!" **(AN: Is that right? I really don't know if it's even a real game, meh, who cares) **He smiled widely, and his eyes sparkled. "Are you sure? If you're playing that game with me, I'm pretty sure you'll get some embarrassing questions." I laughed. "Well, then you haven't ever played with me."

**I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry for the delay. I was on a vacation, and I kinda forgot about it. It's real short but at least it's something. I promise to update sooner. 'till next time!**

**Elianalisa**


End file.
